Published Chinese document CN203810092U discloses a detection lamp that can be used to detect cracks. In operation, the lamp emits visible light and UV light. In particular the UV light is used to detect cracks in objects that are illuminated by the detection lamp. Inside the lamp, in a chamber that comprises a light exit window, different Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are provided. At least one LED emits the UV light and at least one LED is configured to emit white light. The LEDs are provided with lenses and are arranged to emit the light into the chamber and such that it can be emitted into the ambient through the light exit window. Is has been found that the life span of the crack detection lamp is relatively short. The quality of the light source that emits white light degrades too fast.